


Конфетка

by Salem_kassie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_kassie/pseuds/Salem_kassie
Summary: Вот выласту и полабосю мил. И тогда все сладости будут мои, - сказал пятилетний Чанмин, роясь в песке пластмассовым совочком. Сегодня утром ему не купили конфетку.





	

\- Добрый день. Шим Чанмин, если не ошибаюсь? Что же вас привело ко мне?

\- Джеджун. Он сказал, что если я схожу на прием, он приготовит мне много-много еды. Фактически, он не оставил мне выбора.

\- Я имею ввиду, может быть у вас есть какие-то проблемы и вы хотите ими поделиться?

\- Нет. Никаких. А делиться я с детства не люблю.

\- Тогда... тайные желания или стремления? Мечты?

\- Это да. Понимаете, доктор, в ближайшие пару лет я планирую захватить мир.

\- Вы хотите править миром?

\- Да, но это не основная причина.

\- Даже так. Не поделитесь основной?

Чанмин задумался. С одной стороны, ему хотелось поделиться своими планами и чаяниями, а с другой - психолог он на то и психолог, чтобы выслушивать. С какой стороны не крути, а другого шанса не представится.

\- Основную причину я не помню, но еще будучи маленьким мальчиком уже строил планы по порабощению жалких людишек. И популярность всего лишь начальный его этап. Что поделать, я тщеславен и хочу что бы все восхищались моими красотой, талантом и обаянием. А еще хочу Джеджуна у плиты и в костюме зайчика. Честно говоря, не знаю зачем, но хочу. Лидер же в этом что-то находит. Фантазия у него такая эротическая. На его счастье объект этой фантазии ни о чем не догадывается. Кстати, лидером тоже хочу быть. И печеньки.

Меня вообще раздражают их отношения. И ЮСушки, но меньше. Нет, я все понимаю - фансервис часть жизни айдола, но не обязательно же его и дома наблюдать?! Самое отвратительное, что наш лидер явно переигрывает. Хуже - у него иногда чуть ли не слюна капает, когда он на "мамочку" пялится. А ведь казался самым адекватным поначалу. Я прямо вижу как он Джеджуна в своем воображении в разных по...

\- Убью!!! - прорычал психотерапевт, голосом Юно.

От удивления Чанмин даже проснулся.

 

Мемберы столпились вокруг Чанмина.

\- Он такой милый, когда спит, - умилился Дже.

\- И когда молчит тоже, - добавил Ючон.

Видимо из чувства противоречия, младший вдруг повернулся и довольно четко произнес:

\- Я планирую захватить мир.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - засмеялся было Джунсу, но на него тут же шикнули. Им уж очень хотелось послушать еще, а специфический смех мог запросто Мина разбудить.

\- Хочу Джеджуна у плиты и в костюме зайчика, - у того дар речи пропал, а спящий продолжил. - Лидер же в этом что-то находит. Он Джеджуна в своем воображении в разных по...

\- Убью!!! - не выдержал Юнхо, кидаясь вперед с явным намерением задушить только что сдавшего его младшего.

Чанмин резко распахнул глаза.

\- Хен?!

\- Ты, мелкий гаденыш, даже не думай после этого остаться живым и здоровым, - бесновался лидер, с огромным трудом удерживаемый одногруппниками. 

\- В костюме зайчика, значит? - Джеджуну тоже было что сказать. Он бы мог все списать на "что только во сне не увидишь", но реакция Юно говорила сама за себя. - И этому человеку я носки стирал и есть готовил?! 

\- Будже... 

\- Не подходи ко мне ближе, чем на 5 метров, извращенец озабоченный!! - Дже рванул в сторону их с Ючоном комнаты. - Я знал, что я офигенен, но не знал что ты псих! Никаких больше ЮнДже!! Только ДжеМин!! - и захлопнул дверь. Внутри что-то разбилось.

\- Я-то что сделал? - возмутился Мин. И тут же пожалел, что подал голос - Юно снова обратил на него внимание.

\- Ты меня только что сдал! 

Ючон потянул за рукав все еще пытающегося как-то утихомирить лидера Джунсу.

\- Пойдем. Юно все равно сейчас не успокоить. Убить он его не убьет. Да и Джеджун тоже скоро отойдет. Вот если бы он о лидерской ЮнДже коллекции разболтал, тогда можно было бы беспокоиться.


End file.
